


Shards of the first

by SweetKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Multi, One Shot Collection, both SWF and NSFW, nsfw marked, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKitsune/pseuds/SweetKitsune
Summary: one shots and drabbles related to Shadowbringers, so spoilers abound.





	1. WOL/Thnacred + mention of others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not cannon compliant. Written before we knew much about what was going to happen in the MSQ.

The mourning was brief as her fingers threaded through his hair, a part of her missing the longer locks. It was almost strange to see his short hair once more after all this time. But katherine purred softly against his lips as he kissed her. The joy of reuniting too much for the woman at that second to really care much beyond the initial reaction. As they pulled apart and she looked at his face, her thumb brushing over his cheek she cracked a small smile. 

“Tis about time you’ve joined us” he murmured softly, pressing their foreheads together. Her eyes search his for a second- the ‘us’ making her pause for a small moment when the Hyur nodded. Her hands leave his hair and come to rest against the front panels of his coat, the thick material wrinkling under her fingers.  
“All of you?” she breathed, Thancred smiles and nods again.  
His hands come to cup her cheeks, “Oh love don’t cry” he murmured, Katherine blinks a few times- not having realized that indeed she was crying, his thumbs brush away her tears. His own eyes are damp she can tell-  
“Your eyes-” The hyur chuckled a bit and Katherine bites her lip, eyeing him again. She’d never minded his eyes before, when simply one had taken the silver color on his return from the lifestream. She’d know Thancred’s distaste for it however and why he’d covered it in the first place. Before she can say anything else the Rogue is leaning down to kiss her again, one of his hands leaving her cheeks to rest over where her’s were on his chest.

“Im sorry” Thancred says against her lips and The miqo’te twitches confused. “To be the first to leave you so and leave you so worried” his voice is soft, “Alisaie told us, about all that happened after, until she came at least” It’s Katherine’s turn to hum, head tilting amused.  
“Don’t look so, you may not be some fretting maiden, but I know you” His eyes search her’s. His hand leaves her cheek to curl over her hands as the other did.  
“The talking you must have needed to do must have been torture” the grin that breaks his face makes the miqo’te laugh. “Your laugh hasn’t changed at least” he teased, pulling back away from her but keeping his hands over her own.  
“Be you Light or Dark, i know who you are and stand at your side” he murmured,  
“All of us” his lips press against her knuckles. Katherine feels the tears this time tips her head down with a soft noise. “Beloved” he murmured, he pressed his lips against her’s.  
“Alphinaud is going to be furious i’ve found you first” he chuckled. 

He would, Katherine thought. But happy to see her nonetheless she knew. No matter what tasks they needs face, she knew things were going to be alright- they were all here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place right before 5.0.

Her body aches still- mind drawn to the thought of what had happened still, very nearly cut down Katherine wonders her own weakness, shrugging on the fabric given to her her old clothing had been in tatters when she’d been rescued she guessed the miqo’te didn’t really remember much of the fight. Sinking easily into her black magic until it was almost overwhelming, until the fire had licked at her own fingers and yet she’d still nearly- no. She shakes her head. Zenos still had managed to force her to question herself back when they had fought, -was her magic that bad? Was she just like him?-, how many times had she almost let herself fall to the void with her magic burning at her heels. Once, twice...thrice and a fourth now- With none to see it was easy to fall into the darker magics, none to judge her she fought without mercy for others and for herself. The star they stood on depended on her, no matter the source of her powers. It got harder and harder to look at herself, knowing what she was doing. 

But yet… 

She’s taken aback at the looks she gets as she steps back into the main room of the rising stones. All eyes are on her and she can feel the way her fur ruffles. The outfit tataru had given her was odd, but Katherine found it comfortable, and just about true to size, not that she would have expected anything else. Tied around her wrist, she fiddles with the black bandanna, Thancred’s and then the blue hair ribbon, alphinaud's,(thefted from their sleeping bodies, she didn’t figure either of them were exactly using them at the moment) wrapped around before looking up again and she startles more at the sight of Tataru looking up at her with tears clinging to her lashes and Katherine’s heart stops. Pausing with her fingers brushed against the blue ribbon before a small smile is taking the Lalafells face.   
“Looks just about right” She nods, wiping at her eyes and Katherine lets out a soft breath.  
Katherine squats down infront of the lalafell who fusses over her for a moment, tugging at the scarf and making it settle in the right place and covering Katherine’s face a bit less.   
Tataru’s arms curl around The miqo’te’s shoulders after a long second as she drags the taller woman into a hug. Katherine hesitates for a second before curling her own arms around Tataru as well. The hug only lasts another moment before the pink haired woman pulls back with a smile on her face.   
She takes Katherine’s hand in hers- small fingers brushing over the fabric of Thancred’s bandanna and Alphinaud’s hair tie wrapped around the miqo’te’s wrists. She pats the miqo’te’s hand before she lets go and Katherine stands back up.   
“The hair looks good too” The lalafell smiles. And katherine chuckles under her breath fingering the shorter messy strands and nods.


	3. WOL/Alphinaud NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaguly post MSQ? no real spoilers either way.

Katherine pulls back, a string of spit connecting her to the cock. She licks her lips breaking the connection with a low purr. She keeps her hand curled around the base of the shaft eyes flicking up to meet the flustered Blue of Alphinaud’s. Even in the dim lightning she knew, His eyes were lidded as he looked down at her and the elezen’s ears and cheeks were pink, his hands clenched onto the edge of the railing behind him.

They had snuck up onto one of the higher catwalks just out of sight in the Beehive, loud music thudded around them. Though one stray movement and someone down below might spot them.

Well, they would see alphinaud at least. 

The miqo’te shifted on her knees, licking her lips again and looking at his cock before letting her free hand come up to rest on his thigh, still covered by his leggings. The fabric had been pulled down just enough to get his cock out and give her enough room to work with. 

“Alphinaud” She purred slowly, though he probably couldn't hear her voice over the music below them, he’d feel her breath against his cock and with how he stiffened and bit his lip he did indeed. She leans forward and presses a kiss against the head of his cock, not breaking her eye contact with him. She can see his chest rise sharply with the breath he takes. And as she opens her mouth the drag her tongue across it, his hips jerk. The miqo’te shoves him back roughly with the hand on his thigh. Pinning him against the railing. The red haired woman lets her lips wrap around the head of his shaft, a low purr rumbling in her chest. One of Alphinaud’s hands shoots up to cover his mouth the muffle the noise he lets out, eyes shut tightly. It was silly- with the music thumping below it was unlikely that someone was going to hear him.

There was a cheer from the floor below them and katherine pulled back a moment, hand moving over his shaft instead. Watching the rise and fall of his chest with his labored breathing. A light from the stage flashed, illuminating behind the elezen and she took that moment to take him back down to the root, still purring around his cock. Blue eyes went wide and he let out a shaky cry too loud to be muffled as well behind his hand. She could feel his knees wobble and she tightened her fingers on his thigh in an attempt to help him stay up.

It wouldn’t be the first time his legs had given out during this sort of thing but she’d rather not have him fall on top of her in their current situation. It was unlikely he would last long,so the miqo’te pulled back enough to take a breath and then press forward once more. The hand on his thigh shifting around to grasp around the back of it, using the grip to bring his hips to meet her mouth as she pressed forward. Taking his cock to the base once more, the head just nearly in the back of her throat and it was enough to make the elezen cry out again. Before he shoved his knuckles into his mouth, teeth biting down on it as his eyes fluttered behind his lashes. His own peak seemed to take him by surprise- his eyes snapping open wide and she sharp shudder of his body. Katherine had felt the way his cock throbbed in her mouth and the feeling of the muscles in his thigh clenching tightly. 

She swallowed down the cum without a second thought, her other hand came to brace the other thigh as she felt his knees buckle. And he slumped a bit, hand dropping from his mouth to the railing again to steady himself. 

The feline licked her lips again after she pulled off- before dragging her tongue against his cock just to watch him shiver as she cleaned up any leftover mess. The music cutting off was enough to startle both of them Alphinaud letting out a sharp gasp before he’s turning away from the railing with wide eyes and taking a few steps away, well. He would have. If his legs didn’t give out and sent him tumbling against the kneeling miqo’te. They handed with a loud clatter of metal on Alphinaud’s own outfit hitting the ground. It rang loud in the room and the miqo’te was quick to act, flipping Alphinaud onto his back (and another metallic clang rang out) and kissing him deeply. Deft fingers quickly pressing his softening cock back into his pants and tugging up his leggings Katherine let her hands settle on either side of his hips. There was footsteps behind them and the miqo’te lifted out of the kiss just quick enough to get herself to her feet and as the person rounded the corner for them to see the miqo’te holding her hand out for alphinaud. 

The woman gave them a small smile and shrugged as Alphinaud grabbed her hand- not quite able to meet anyone's eye.   
“He tripped” the miqo’te chuckled with a shrug. Using that in way of explanation. They seemed to take her at face value atleast, and katherine chuckled under her breath sharing a small smirk with alphinaud. Who let out a huff and stepped forward. Katherine couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to what he was saying, her tail swishing behind her. 

“I should away” she murmured as the people left back around the corner. The feline crowded him back against the railing, much the same way they had ended up in the situation in the first place.   
“My bed in the crystarium calls me im afraid” those blue eyes focus on her’s and the pink flushes back across his face- “mayhap you’d enjoy company for the night?” he murmured. Katherine leans down to kiss him, her fingers smoothed across the front of his shirt and she smiles, purring.   
“You know ill never say no to your company”


	4. Wol/alphinaud & alisaie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katherine laments over her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotions and feelings man.

The night sky hung dark overhead and the brief glint of star light through the open window cast the room in soft shadows. It wasn’t her first day on the first but it was indeed the first actual night sky. Alphinaud had curled against her front- head tucked under her chin and he was fast asleep- Katherine too had passed out quickly that night. They’d just slain the first of the light wardens, and the group of them were exhausted as they’d returned to the crystarium. And at least herself and Alphinaud had fallen asleep quickly. 

So it had been a surprise to awake to a body curled against her back, face pressed in-between her shoulder blades and a hand clenched into the fabric of her night shirt. She didn't have to turn to look, knowing who it was. Alisaie's scent lingered similar to Alphinaud’s but different. Her tail had been draped across the small elezen’s legs. Moved out of the way as to not pin it between her knees in the bed and the sleepy thought was how kind that was. The elezen had crawled into the bed at some point With alphinaud pressed close to her front and being closer to the wall she’d had no choice but to curl against Katherine’s back. . She shifted, letting her arms unwind from Alphinaud despite his sleepy protests and she manages to get Alisaie's clenched fingers off her shirt as she shifts to move from between the two of them. With her gone Alphinaud's hands reached out for the nearest thing and with a bit of more or less still asleep shifting (and Katherine's soft prodding) the twins were curled together. Faces tucked into each others neck and it was rather... Precious. Katherine spared a glance across the room and out the window- night still hung in the sky, returned with the light wardens defeat. The miqo'te sighed and got up from the bed to head over to the window and leaned against the sill. 

How many nights on the source since the first round of scions departure had alisaie come into her room and curled up in her bed, worried sick not only for the scions but her brother, missing. It had been worse almost when they'd gotten his soulless body back. The elezen cried into the miqotes chest most of the night. She glanced back over towards the bed and the twins in it heart aching.    
Alphinaud, when they had first shared a bed had been in a similar distress. After the…. Banquet in camp dragon head they’d curled up in the same bed, Alphinaud’s face pressed against her- whimpering softly.   
  
The sighed, heart aching as she looked back out the window- That. Those moments with Alphinaud is when she’d started to fall in love with him. It was easy to wonder what might have happened if she’d fallen for the other twin- of how things would be different.The miqo’te settled onto the window sill. Still looking out and letting out a soft breath. 

A bit of time passes before she’s startled as the bed shifts from the side.    
  


“Katherine?” Alphinaud’s voice was sleepy as the boy sat up. One of his hands settled on Aisaie’s side, his twin shifting sleepy. The miqo’te’s ears flicked and she glanced back.    
“Why are you up” he murmured, rubbing one eye. Alisaie, awake now as well turned so she could see the miqo’te as well. “Get back to bed” The girl muttered sleepily.    
Katherine’s face softened and she got up from the window and made her way over towards the bed, hesitating at the edge.    
Alisaie was reaching out already, her finger brushing the end of her shirt and tugging it gently to get her onto the bed. The elezen girl’s breath shakes and Katherine’s on the bed in a moment, soothing a hand over her cheek, brushing away the tears that had gathered. Katherine let out a soft noise as she leans down and presses her face into Alisaie’s hair still cradling her face as she elezen curls tightly against her. Mismatched eyes flick up to glance at Alphinaud who’s looking at the pair of them softly and Katherine’s heart aches again, and she reaches for him as well. Urging him close and he comes. Wrapping his twin in his arms much the same as Katherine had and the girl’s between the two of them.   
  
Her heart clenched,holding Alisaie close to her chest. Her tail curled around both twins, over alisaie’s legs and curling around the back of Alphinaud’s knee. Alphinaud’s head knocks gently against her’s as he presses their faces close so his nose is tucked into the curls of his twins hair. Katherine’s hand shifts to rest against The other girl’s upper arm and after a second Alphinaud’s is settling on top of her’s, his thumb brushing over her knuckles and Katherine aches for a moment, a sharp breath leaving her before she lets her eyes slip closed again. Taking a deep breath in- the scent of Both twins lingering heavily. 

She wonders if Alphinaud’s figured her out that easily, he did tend to know her so well…

It takes a bit of time before Alisaie’s breathing evens out, pressed between Katherine and her twin, her tears dried along her cheeks and her face tucked against the Miqo’te’s collarbone.    
  
“I love you,”Alphinaud says softly and katherine shifts just enough to knock their heads against each other again, her fond acknowledgement for that moment of his words, doing her best not to disturb Alisaie.    
“And I you” she murmured quietly, the  _ both,  _ on the statement unsaid. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
